


The Only Exception [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Mulan (1998), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan can't believe that Aurora would pick her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception [Vid]

When I first heard the song, & immediately thought of Sleeping Warrior, the song was already halfway finished. Hearing the complete song threw me. I had no idea what to do with the first verse... unless I brought in the Mulan film. Initially I wasn't sure about doing that, but as Once constantly shorts the audience when it comes to giving these girls solid screentime or stories, I decided what the hell. It's not the first time I've gone weird in a vid.  
Of course, if I was going to bring in a cartoon Mulan at all, I had to commit to the animated angle.   
Vid downloads are available at: lightsweaving.weebly.com  
Hopefully, you enjoy it & I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
